


Love Is This...

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snapshots in the lifelong love story of Sam and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is This...

The water pounds down over Sammy’s head, running down the aching muscles of his back. He rests his head against the wall of the shower, exhausted beyond belief. He hears the shower curtain being pulled back and feels Dean step into the shower. His brother kisses the back of his neck before moving to grab the soap. Sammy sighs with pleasure when he feels Dean begin rub at his back with a sudsy washcloth, his brother’s hands knowing just where to pause and massage gently to work out kinks in his muscles. Dean washes them both quickly, helping Sammy out of the shower and drying him off with a fluffy towel before leading them to their bedroom. Dean helps Sammy into bed, turning off the lights and climbs in behind him, wrapping Sammy securely in his arms.  
\---

Dean is laid up with a broken leg. It’s the middle of winter and Dean is miserable. Dad is off on yet another hunt and Sam has been gone for months now, off at college. He hears a soft knock on the door before it slowly opens to reveal Sam. Dean doesn’t question why Sam is there, it seems that whenever he needs him, Sam always appears as if the answer to Dean’s prayers. Sam stays with Dean, helping him, taking care of him like Dean used to do for Sam. Sam stays until a few hours before their father returns, and like always, Dean doesn’t tell John that Sam had come to him.

\---

Dean wishes he could do more for Sam. Wishes he could have stopped Jessica’s death, but he knows that going over it again and again isn’t going to help. Sam needs him now, needs Dean to be strong for him, needs Dean to be a shoulder to cry on, needs Dean to be his support. Dean stands at Sam’s side, holding him when he needs to be held, letting Sam vent his frustration and anger when he needs to. He lets Sam take him, hard and fast and brutal at first, but then slow and gentle, and every time he holds Sam afterwards, rocking him as he cries in his sleep, telling him that things will get better. Dean thinks Sam believes him, and he prays that Sam’s faith in him is not in vain.

\---

Sam watched as Dean utterly destroyed the Impala, keeping back tears. It hurt him watching Dean so lost, watching as Dean tried to be the strong one for Sam. When Dean had finished, Sam watched as he collapsed to his knees, breathing hard, tears falling down his cheeks. Sam made his way back over to Dean, kneeling in front of him, pulling Dean into his arms. When Dean kissed him it was full of hurt and anger and frustration, but Sam took it willingly, trying to take Dean’s pain away. They made love on the ground next to the wreck, Sam telling Dean how much he loved him the entire time. 

\---

Dean’s deal was coming due, and Sam knew without a doubt that when Dean was gone he wouldn’t be able to go on. They spent their last night together intertwined, hands grasping, biting and kissing and marking each other’s bodies. There was only an hour to go and Sam nodded at Dean, they knew what they had to do. Sam kissed Dean gently before stepping back, closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. The sound of the shot was still ringing in the air when a second gunshot was heard. 

\---

Sam leaned against Dean’s chest, Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist. They sat at the bar in the Roadhouse, watching the doorway. Ash sat beside them, the three of them drinking beers in silence. The door opened and Jo and Ellen walked in, followed by Bobby, and John, and Mary. Sam and Dean saluted them with their drinks before standing to hug their parents. They had each other, they had their friends and family, they had love, that’s what Heaven was all about. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand, grinning at his brother, his love. Life might not have turned out the best for them, but the afterlife was looking up.


End file.
